L'Inévitable
by Ameko-chan
Summary: Il lui rend, comme à chaque tombée de la nuit, visite mais elle semble n'avoir jamais remarqué sa présence. Seulement aujourd'hui les choses ne se passeront pas comme d'habitude.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Inévitable **_  
_

**Crédit **: Personnages sont à Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'emprunter.

* * *

Sa belle dormait paisiblement.

Il pouvait finalement repartir le cœur léger. Elle semblait si paisible ainsi. Son visage légèrement arrondit auquel une auréole de cheveux sombres l'encerclait, possédait un doux sourire. Son corps fluet délicatement voilé d'une nuisette légère, laissait percevoir ses bras et ses jambes aux teints passablement pâles tel son visage.

Il pouvait la voir par la clarté lunaire qui passait par la baie, cette lumière lactescente s'accommodait parfaitement sur elle, pensait-il rien qu'en déposant son regard sur cette créature. Un tel tableau était bien rarissime selon lui. Et lui, seul, avait la chance de la contempler ainsi. Uniquement lui.

Il resta ainsi sans nullement cligner. À l'admirer durant des heures et des heures, laissant le temps perler doucement verticalement pendant qu'il considérait sa belle aimée. S'il pouvait, il resterait ainsi durant des jours et des jours s'il le pouvait seulement…

Il devait la quitter et repartir rapidement là où était sa place.

Toutefois, ses jambes ne voulaient point ciller. Ces membres restèrent scellés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, que la jeune fille avait délibérément laissée béante. Il tentait de s'arracher de sa contemplation, seulement, son cœur n'était pas du même avis et lui soufflait de continuer.

Ce qu'il fit, sans plus attendre.

Chaque parcelle de sa peau semblait doucement crier appel. Ses lèvres, à elle, paraissaient secs tant elle manquait d'amour. Sa chevelure noire éparpillée tout autour d'elle, avait l'air de vouloir être caressée pour enfin les remettre dans l'ordre.

Tout chez elle, hurlait de lui.

Pourtant elle était si innocente et fragile, que laisser glisser ses doigts souillés sur ses traits, serait impardonnable. De même en imaginant ses lèvres à lui, effleurer délicatement les siennes. Cela serait irrémissible.

Pourtant sachant parfaitement cela, il préférait alors écouter pour la première fois les battements rapides de son cœur.

Les pieds atterrirent soudainement au sol.

Il venait de dépasser la limite qu'il s'était lui-même imposée. Le fait de pénétrer, pour la première fois, dans sa chambre, à elle.

Étrangement, il lui a suffi d'y pénétrer pour que son système entier marche d'une manière jamais connue. Son cœur battait à prompt, ses jambes s'avéraient flancher sous lui. Ses mains frémissaient tout comme ses pas qui l'emmenèrent devant l'immense lit auquel la jeune fille était endormie.

Arrivé à elle, il s'arrêta la regardant de haut en bas. Son corps entier était reposé sur le côté droit, ses petites mains étaient glissées sous son oreille droite.

D'un faible soupir, il s'agenouilla face à elle.

Il profita de cet instant pour enregistrer chaque trait qu'il pouvait maintenant voir de près. Il la dévora du regard encore et encore. Elle était aussi belle que la dernière fois…

Cette fois où ils s'étaient accidentellement rencontrés. Ce jour où ils avaient compris mutuellement qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Il l'avait fallu d'une seule rencontre et d'un seul regard pour que leurs sentiments explosent et se dévoilent.

Seulement… les sentiments n'étaient que creux dans ce monde de ninja. Surtout lorsque l'un était comparable à un ange et l'autre à un ange déchu.

Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Pourtant les sentiments ne mentent jamais, lui avait expliqué sa mère. Avait-elle raison ?

Étaient-ils ce genre d'individu que l'on appellerait des "âmes sœurs" ? Termes ordinairement employé pour les personnes liées par une force inévitable... L'amour.

Sans le moindre doute.

Doucement il caressa, du bout des doigts, le visage de sa tendre aimée. Ce qui eut le don de lui arracher un sourire. Il sentait actuellement sa peau veloutée sous ses doigts d'assassins.

Il en eut des frissons agréables.

Il continua pour ensuite tracer le contour de ses fines lèvres déshydrater. Il sentait la peau de la jeune fille frémir légèrement. Il voulut arrêter seulement il continua dans sa lancée.

Jusqu'au moment où ses grands yeux blancs s'ouvrirent, largement.

Étrangement, il resta sans même avoir envie de fuir rapidement. La main posée sur sa joue, il la laissa ainsi et fixa ses grands yeux aux voilages légèrement violets.

Elle semblait pour le moment purement sereine qu'à ce dont-il pensait la voir réagir. Tant qu'elle fit défiler un charmant sourire entre ses lèvres froidement rosies.

C'était comme si elle aussi attendait longtemps cette rencontre où même qu'elle savait pour ces visites nocturnes.

Il ne sut comment mais elle réussit à le faire rire d'un ton clair tout en souriant. Elle retira une main dessous son oreille et la ramena sur la sienne qu'elle caressa lentement tout en fermant délicatement ses paupières.

Il l'observa patiemment avant de s'avancer vers elle, et déposer longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il commença à doucement les effleurer, les yeux ouverts, il examinait sa réaction.

Elle eut un soupir à l'éclat du soulagement et il maintint. Il put deviner le sourire qui s'était imprégné sur ses délicates lèvres à elle.

C'est alors qu'il l'embrassa.

Un doux baiser auquel elle paraissait être tombée à la renverse tant elle était émerveillée à la fin. Cette dernière ne put réprimer l'envie de sentir encore une fois ce contact, et cet amour circuler à travers ces tendres baisers. Elle se sentait enfin complétée et s'était en réalité lui qui lui était destiné et personne d'autre.

Depuis le temps qu'il voulait sentir ce sentiment bouillonner en lui…

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, Hinata.

Promptement, il prit place au-dessus d'elle pendant qu'elle poursuivait à fixer ses yeux ténébreux. Ses yeux depuis le temps où elle les attendait. C'était comme dans un rêve où elle était éveillée et où elle ressentait véritablement.

- Est-ce un rêve ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main sur sa joue.

Il se contenta de faire le sourd tout en continuant à la contempler.

- Sommes-nous enfin ensemble, Itachi ?

Ce dernier se pencha vers elle, et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Déposant un petit baiser sur sa nuque, il remonta tout en frôlant le long de son cou avec ses lèvres devenues soudainement chaudes. Arrachant pendant ce temps-là de doux soupirs à son aimée.

Arrivé à son oreille, il chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- Un rêve que je compte le maintenir éveillé et cela pour l'éternité…


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut avec le sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres, qu'Hinata s'éveilla.

La lueur du matin inondait l'entièreté de sa chambre. Le regard vaguement aveuglé, Hinata fit un tour sur elle-même et découvrit, avec étrangeté, une délicate et grande plume.

- Itachi... murmura-t-elle mentalement.

S'adossant contre la tête de son lit, elle attrapa du bout de la tige, la plume afin de la faire virevolter tout en la considérant dans ses moindres détails.

Cette plume était d'un noir ténébreux tant elle brillait. Laissant ses doigts parcourir le long de la plume, un éclair fendit dans son esprit. Ce fut des images de la nuit dernière qui défilèrent avec rapidité sous ses paupières maintenant fermées.

Elle en eut des frémissements tant c'était doux.

Elle se souvint alors d'Itachi l'étreignant contre lui tout en lui déposant des baisers partout sur son visage. Hinata pouvait également ressentir le bonheur qui l'avait envahi hier encore.

Il était resté jusqu'aux aurores sous la demande d'Hinata, sommeillant tranquillement à ses côtés.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Hinata s'était sentie protégée dans ses bras et surtout… aimée. Un sentiment qu'elle avait fort longtemps oublié le sens mais qui fleurissait en elle, présentement.

Un doux sentiment qui possédait aussi un revers… malheureusement.

Dans son tréfonds, Hinata savait que cet amour était comme _dit _interdit. Seulement elle ne pouvait point résister contre ses propres émotions. C'était impossible.

Lui et elle étaient faits pour être ensemble... c'était comme écrit. Semblable à une chose dite _inévitable_. Alors ainsi soit-il.

Même si son destin était lié à un criminel recherché par son village. Rien ne parviendrait à les séparer. C'était ce qu'il pensait croire…et puis comment lutter contre ce beau sentiment ? Si un individu possédait la réponse qu'il vienne lui en faire savoir, se disait-elle.

Comment était-elle arrivée jusque-là ?

Il l'avait suffi d'une seule rencontre pour qu'elle comprenne que c'était lui. Et lui seul son véritable élu.

Elle se rappela alors du combat auquel elle avait assisté, il a déjà des semaines passées. Naruto était présent ainsi que Sakura, Kakashi et son équipe.

Au départ ces deux équipes étaient à la recherche de Sasuke. Seulement durant ces recherches, leurs groupes étaient tombés soudainement sur ces certains criminels de l'Akastuki.

Et évidemment Itachi était l'un des deux.

Hinata se souvint aussi de son associé. C'était un étrange homme, à la peau bleutée et à la corpulence monstrueusement effrayante.

Et c'était à cet instant… plus précisément lorsque leurs regards s'étaient entrecroisés qu'elle eut le déclic. Elle était comme ensorcelée par ses yeux vermeils, qu'elle se souvint avoir ressenti _cette _étrange sensation d'être seule. Partout autour d'elle semblait insignifiant sauf ce dernier, Itachi.

Tout autour d'elle lui avait semblé être figé. Était-ce l'œuvre d'Itachi ? Après tout n'est-il pas surnommé le "Maître des Illusions"…

Elle se rappela du moment où elle s'était sentie pétrifiée elle aussi. Lui avançait d'une lenteur quasi languissante tandis que son cœur, à elle, battait comme jamais auparavant.

Et il continuait d'avancer lentement vers elle. Pendant que sa raison brûlait d'envie de quitter ces lieux même si son cœur n'était du même avis.

Mais d'une piètre seconde, Itachi était à présent face à elle. Son regard toujours plantés dans ses yeux crèmes, il la regarda pendant que le souffle d'Hinata s'extenuait frugalement.

Ils étaient restés ainsi où le seul bruit était la respiration pantelante d'Hinata…

…Jusqu'au moment où il avait glissé une plume dans sa main et un flash l'avait subitement aveuglé sa vue. Et tout était revenu à la normale.

Elle n'oubliera jamais cette rencontre où pour la première Hinata avait ressenti _ce _sentiment... Comparable à de l'attraction… plus répandu sous le terme "amour".

Le regard dans les vagues, rien qu'en ruminant cet épisode, des mots se mirent à faire écho dans son esprit. Celle d'Itachi, qu'il lui avait glissé avant de partir.

"Tu es mienne… ne l'oublie pas."

Se souvenant du ton solennel qu'avait-il adopté ; Hinata ne put réprimer des frissons. Sa voix était tellement grave qu'elle voulait tout dire.

Elle était entièrement à lui…

Ce qui la rendit étrangement plus florissante.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil sur la plume, Hinata eut un sourire avant de murmurer :

- Est cela pour l'éternité…


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à Myfiona and Largo et à Guest pour leurs commentaires, ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir !_

* * *

_Itachi_…_Uchiwa_.

Hinata ne cessait de penser à lui. Itachi ne pouvait pas être un criminel comme le prétextait tout le monde. Itachi était tout sauf mauvais. Il était bon. Alors pourquoi a-t-il exterminé son clan alors ? Elle soupira et quitta sa chambre.

Hinata se rendit aussitôt dans le bureau de son père.

- Père, puis-je vous parler ?

Son père leva son regard d'un parchemin et regarda sa fille avec un sourire. Hinata le salua en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Viens donc t'asseoir.

Rougissante, Hinata hésita d'avancer.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Son père poussa un soupir. Il se leva et désigna la chaise qui se trouvait face à son bureau.

- Installe-toi, tu ne me déranges pas du tout.

Sans attendre elle s'installa tandis que son père reprit son siège.

- Je t'écoute de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

Elle inspira intérieurement et soutint le regard nacre de son père.

- Que savez-vous au sujet du clan des Uchiwa ?

L'expression calme de son père se froissa.

- Que veux-tu savoir, précisément ? demanda-t-il.

Elle sélectionna lentement ses mots.

- Tout sur Itachi Uchiwa.

Hiashi fronça ses sourcils, surpris.

- Si vous ne voulez pas me répondre je peux comprendre, vous avez mieux à faire après tout… s'hâta-t-elle.

- Itachi est un grand ninja. Puissant et intelligent, coupa-t-il.

Hinata eut un sourire.

- Enfant il a été nommé comme surdoué. Il possédait un talent remarquable et sa maîtrise du sharingan a été rapide. Il est connu pour être un adversaire redoutable et des gens le craignent toujours encore. Après tout il a été ANBU à tout juste treize ans.

- À treize ans ? s'étonna Hinata.

Son père hocha de la tête et reprit.

- J'ai eu le temps de le connaître lorsqu'il n'était qu'enfant. C'était un enfant poli mais peu bavard.

- Vraiment ?

- Je le connaissais assez bien. Je côtoyais beaucoup son père.

- Je l'ignorais, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais Itachi a changé maintenant. En décimant son clan et en trahissant Konoha en s'alliant avec l'Akastuki.

- … Et vous pensez qu'il a trahi Konoha et anéanti son clan par sa propre volonté ? riposta-t-elle.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils et s'accouda à son bureau.

- Que veux-tu dire par-là ?

Hinata rougit et passa une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je veux dire… pourquoi un homme aussi censé a soudainement détruit son clan ?

Hiashi haussa des épaules.

- J'admets que l'idée semble contestable.

- Je le pense également. Peut-être a-t-il été contraint…

Interdit Hiashi ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle arqua un sourcil et rajouta à voix basse :

- Ai-je raison ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? s'emporta-t-il.

Hinata frémit et pencha son visage.

- Veuillez m'excuser. Je crois que le mieux maintenant et que je vous laisse reprendre votre travail.

Il acquiesça dans un hochement de tête.

- Je le crois aussi.

Elle se leva et s'inclina avant de disparaître, laissant son père perplexe.

"Itachi n'est pas un criminel et mon père le sait." pensa-t-elle.

**_..._**

Le crépuscule était tombé, Hinata attendait dans sa chambre la venue d'Itachi. Il prenait du temps aujourd'hui, elle commençait à s'inquiéter.

"Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien…" pria-t-elle.

Elle se leva et alla jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

"Toujours personne…" songea-t-elle, triste.

- Bonsoir…

Aussitôt elle se tourna et leva son regard. Croisant deux orbes rouges, Hinata sourit grandement.

- Bonsoir… murmura-t-elle.

Itachi désactiva ses pupilles et prit le visage d'Hinata dans ses mains, arrachant un frémissement à Hinata.

- Tu as pris du temps pour venir. Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Bien...

Ils se dévorèrent du regard un bon moment.

- Hinata…

Il se pencha vers elle tandis qu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser doux et chaud. Hinata noua timidement ses bras derrière la nuque d'Itachi. Lui lâcha le petit visage d'Hinata pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attirer contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant des minutes ? des heures ?

- Viens avec moi, murmura-t-il contre les lèvres d'Hinata.

- Où ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle souleva son regard et fixa celui d'Itachi.

- Me fais-tu confiance ?

Hinata n'hésita pas une seconde :

- Absolument.

Un sourire se décrocha des lèvres d'Itachi. Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement. Son sourire était si beau, pensa-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas…

Il se détacha d'Hinata et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Hinata le suivit du regard, sans trop comprendre. Itachi la regarda.

- Itachi ?

Il tendit sa main vers elle et lentement il demanda :

- Viens avec moi.

Elle rougit et examina autour d'elle.

- Je ne peux pas… c'est risqué !

Il soupira et rétracta paresseusement son bras :

- J'entends alors que tu ne veux pas ?

Les yeux d'Hinata s'agrandirent vivement, paniquée.

- Bien sûr que si, je veux ! Seulement… on pourrait remarquer mon absence et…

- Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps… promit-il.

Hinata avait confiance en Itachi et ne pas le rejoindre serait lui démontrer le contraire. Elle s'avança.

- Je te suis alors.


	4. Chapter 4

Ils s'élançaient d'arbre en arbre depuis un bon bout de temps. Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une forêt qu'Hinata ne connaissait pas. Elle scrutait les alentours sans perdre de vue Itachi qui était juste devant elle.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Hinata.

Il resta silencieux tandis qu'Hinata se mordit la lèvre en fermant ses yeux.

"Je vois..." soupira Hinata.

Hinata manqua inconsciemment une branche et trébucha mais se trouva aussitôt dans les bras d'Itachi. Et rapidement il continua d'avancer portant dans ses bras Hinata. Il ne lui adressa aucun regard.

"Je suis vraiment maladroite… Bon sang !" songea-t-elle.

Elle se pinça les lèvres et souleva lentement son regard vers lui.

- Pardon, Itachi…

Il maintint son regard devant lui mais un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Soudain il serra encore plus le petit corps d'Hinata contre lui. Elle appuya sa tête contre son thorax où elle put entendre les battements frénétiques d'Itachi.

"Son cœur bat si vite…"

Elle ferma ses yeux et passa sa main sur cet endroit, un sourire éclaira son visage. Stupéfait, il baissa son regard vers Hinata ainsi que sa petite main posée sur sa poitrine. Jamais encore il aurait cru aimer une personne pourtant il aimait Hinata autant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais un ninja ne devrait avoir aucun sentiment dans son cœur. C'était une forme de faiblesse. Seulement Itachi ressentait quelque chose de fort et d'inexplicable envers Hinata, tellement fort qu'il en devenait fou. Au point de faire ce qu'il faisait.

- Un homme possédant un cœur si chaud que le tien n'a pas pu détruire son clan, souffla-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'agrandirent.

- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait avec haine. Je le sais, murmura-t-elle en levant son regard vers lui. Lorsque j'effleure ta poitrine et que je sens ton cœur battre la chamade, je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre. Un monstre n'a pas de cœur.

Une boule se forma dans le ventre d'Itachi, une boule douloureuse.

- Nous sommes arrivé, dit-il.

Hinata détacha ses yeux des traits fermes d'Itachi et regarda devant elle.

- Le quartier des Uchiwa ? s'étonna Hinata.

Elle reconnut les murs pâles et le signe des Uchiwa. L'épouvantail rouge et blanc était marqué au centre des deux grandes portes brunes qui barraient l'entrée du quartier.

Itachi déposa doucement Hinata. Cette dernière avança machinalement devant les deux portes. Devant elles, Hinata effleura le signe qu'elle sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Elle se tourna et atteignit le regard noir d'Itachi.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

Nonchalamment il avança vers elle.

- Je veux laver mes péchés à tes côtes.

Hinata ne comprenait pas, elle arqua un sourcil.

- J'ai pensé que le meilleur endroit pour cela, était ici.

Il posa lui aussi sa main sur l'emblème et le fixa tandis qu'Hinata scruta son visage.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour ça. Besoin que tu m'aides, souffla-t-il.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Hinata. Sans honte elle déposa sa main sur la joue d'Itachi, elle pouvait voir de l'angoisse tacheté dans son regard. Une peur qu'il portait durement en lui et Hinata voulait le partager avec lui.

- Je te t'aiderai. Je te le promets.

Il baissa son regard vers Hinata. Elle semblait sincère, son sourire et ses yeux étaient emplis de bienveillance.

- Je te crois.

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement, il croyait en elle.

- Je te fais confiance.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, elle était heureuse. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle était comblée.

- Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Hinata secoua sa tête et essuya ses joues.

- Ce n'est rien, juste heureuse d'être avec toi, avoua-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent… elle était heureuse avec lui. Hinata poussa les portes qui s'ouvrèrent sur de longues ruelles désertes et poussiéreuses.

Hinata regarda le visage d'Itachi, elle le vit déglutir. Doucement elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux d'Itachi. Ça devait être difficile de revenir ici pour Itachi. Elle en avait mal pour lui et toutes ces personnes défuntes ce jour.

Ils marchèrent tandis qu'Hinata observait du coin de l'œil Itachi. Ce dernier baladait son regard partout autour de lui lorsqu'il grimaçait Hinata resserrait ses doigts entre les siens pour lui rappeler qu'elle était présente pour lui.

Un moment ils arrivèrent devant une épicerie. Hinata le sut en lisant l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte. Itachi s'arrêta et marcha lentement vers la porte.

- Ma tante travaillait dans cette épicerie… Chaque fois que je passais ici elle m'offrait une friandise et me félicitait sur mes capacités. Elle disait souvent que j'étais une fierté pour notre clan.

Itachi murmurait ces mots avec une voix qui était méconnaissable chez Itachi. Elle était emplie de tristesse. Chaque mot que disait Itachi touchait le cœur d'Hinata.

- Elle comptait sur moi comme tout les autres Uchiwa. Mais je les ai tués.

Hinata se dressa devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle fixa ses yeux et d'une voix ferme elle lui dit :

- Écoute-moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Itachi.

Il retira les doigts d'Hinata de son visage et tourna les talons.

- Itachi, cria-t-elle.

Il l'ignora.

- Tu peux tout me dire ! Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait en ton âme et conscience.

Il se tourna vers elle en silence puis reprit sa marche. Hinata le rattrapa et le suivit. Ils marchèrent ainsi dans un mutisme durant longtemps. Hinata s'en voulait fortement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui. C'était comme si elle ne l'aidait pas.

- Hinata…

Elle hoqueta et roula ses yeux vers lui.

- Donne-moi ta main.

Hinata accepta dans un hochement de tête et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Regarde devant toi.

Elle obéit et trembla en déposant son regard sur cette maison devant elle.

- Tu vivais ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

- C'est ici que je dois me laver de toutes mes fautes, peut-être que je serais pardonné.

Hinata le rassura dans un tendre sourire.

- J'en suis sûre, dit-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Est-ce cela l'amour ?" pensa Hinata. "J'imagine que oui…"

Elle sourit et serra la main de son amant dans la sienne. Il avança et poussa la porte sans relâcher pour autant la main d'Hinata. Elle inspira lentement et entra avec lui.

Il marcha lentement regardant chaque recoin du couloir, il lui arrivait de sourire. Hinata se demandait à quoi pouvait-il penser. Son cœur se bondait d'amour à chaque moment où elle remarquait un de ses sourires. Jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller pour lui ? Plus loin qu'elle pouvait l'imaginer.

Puis un moment Itachi poussa la porte d'une chambre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Itachi s'arrêta sur le seuil l'air étrange. Derrière lui, Hinata ne comprenait pas. Puis quelques secondes après Itachi entra accompagnée d'Hinata. Itachi resta silencieux, elle déposa alors sa main libre sur son épaule. Il se tourna.

- Itachi ? s'étonna Hinata.

Elle retira sa main dans celle d'Itachi et paniqua.

- Tes yeux… murmura-t-elle.

Hinata frôla des bouts de ses doigts les contours des yeux d'Itachi maintenant rouges.

- C'est ici que tes parents ont donnés leurs derniers souffles… ?

Les yeux d'Hinata se voilèrent de larmes. Elle glissa sa main le long du bras d'Itachi pour tenir son poing crispé.

- Itachi, reste calme, chuchota-t-elle.

- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme ? s'écria-t-il.

Brusquement il balaya Hinata qui s'étala violemment contre le mur opposé. Son dos s'écrasa contre le mur, elle sentit une vive douleur monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle leva difficilement son regard vers Itachi en crachotant du sang. Itachi s'était retourné à demi et avait encadré ses mains autour de son visage, maintenant dessiné par la torture. Soudain il brailla et tomba brutalement sur ses genoux. Hinata ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de sa douleur et essaya de se relever.

- Tu ne dois pas... te laisser abattre maintenant…

Elle boitilla et arriva devant lui. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hinata, elle s'agenouilla et entoura ses bras autour de lui. Il essaya de se libérer d'elle mais Hinata persista. Il hurlait encore et encore. À chaque cri, Hinata sentait son cœur se briser.

- Itachi reprends-toi, implora-t-elle.

Il souleva son visage et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Hinata. Le cœur d'Hinata manqua un battement et resta pétrifiée. Les yeux blancs d'Hinata s'ouvrirent en grand et son esprit fondit par un flash.

_Étrangement elle découvrit Itachi plus jeune dans une tenue d'ANBU face à un homme ayant l'œil droit pansé ainsi que le contour de sa tête. Le décor n'était plus même, elle se trouvait dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu, autour d'elle de nombreuses statues étaient édifiées et un grand édifice semblable à un temple se dressait derrière Itachi et se vieil homme._

_"Tu peux soit participer au coup d'état avec les Uchiwa, et être éliminé avec ton clan. Soit défendre ton village, sauver ton frère avant que ça arrive, et aider à détruire ton clan." prononça le vieil homme. (1)_

_Puis tout devint rouge et noir autour d'elle. Elle regarda vers ses pieds et vit une vague de sang souillé ses pieds. Elle chancela puis leva ses yeux et retrouva un jeune petit. Il rampait au sol et pleurait en tendant un bras devant lui. Hinata reconnut cet enfant, il ressemblait tant à Sasuke. En larmes, elle courut vers lui._

_"Tu n'as pas fait ça…" sanglota le petit._

_Elle tenta de toucher la main de Sasuke mais elle semblait immatérielle. Elle essayait de l'effleurer mais c'était comme ci Hinata touchait de la vapeur. Sa main traversait celle de Sasuke._

_"Pas nos parents, pas eux ?" demanda Sasuke, terrifié._

_"Itachi"… elle se tourna et découvrit avec horreur deux corps sans vies posés entre eux. Une voix soudaine lui indiqua les noms de ces corps. Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa, les parents d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et cria. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke… ses yeux étaient remplis d'une tristesse profonde._

_Elle tenta encore de le toucher mais toujours rien. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes tremblantes et marcha vers les parents d'Itachi._

_"Oh mon Dieu !" s'exclama-t-elle._

_Les deux corps se noyaient dans leurs propres sangs. Elle s'effondra devant leurs corps qu'elle regarda de la tête au pied. Son cœur s'émiettait à chaque fois qu'elle posait un regard sur eux._

_"Mon Dieu…" pleura-t-elle._

_Elle leva son regard et rencontra les pupilles écarlates d'Itachi._

_"Itachi…" bredouilla-t-elle._

_Vêtu de son armure d'ANBU, il serrait dans sa main son katana maculé de sang. Celui de ses parents. Elle recula et fixa le regard d'Itachi… son regard… était froid et marqueté de regret. Chaque mot qui jaillissait des lèvres d'Itachi déchirait le cœur de Sasuke. Mais pour Hinata touts ces mots sonnaient faux._

_"Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas Itachi qui a voulu cela… ne l'écoute pas Sasuke !"_

Puis soudain Hinata sentit la pièce tanguer, les voix diminuer et les murs disparaître progressivement. Dans un cri elle revint subitement dans la réalité.

- Sasuke ! continua-t-elle à crier.

- Hinata… pardonne-moi…

Hinata tomba inconsciemment dans les bras d'Itachi, manquant de souffle. Ses yeux restaient ouverts par tant d'émotion. Son cœur battait brutalement contre sa poitrine et les larmes ne cessaient de perler le long de ses joues.

- Sasuke… murmura-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Itachi se crispa, il resserra dans ses bras Hinata.

- Il croit… que tu les as tués… intentionnellement… paniqua-t-elle.

Tristement, il acquiesça dans un hochement de tête.

- Comment peux-tu vivre avec ses images en toi... ?

Hinata se redressa et cligna des yeux. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et scruta le regard maintenant sombre d'Itachi, son visage était comme toujours… impassible.

- Comment peux-tu… supplia-t-elle.

Hinata l'entoura de ses bras tout en le serrant très fort, elle pleurait pour lui. Hésitant il passa ses bras autour d'Hinata et resta ainsi. Maintenant elle savait entièrement la vérité. Itachi n'était pas un criminel. Elle le savait, elle n'en avait jamais douté. Bien au contraire il était qu'un protecteur pour Sasuke et Konoha.

Elle aimait Itachi et savoir que des souvenirs aussi douloureux habitaient son cœur et sa tête, angoissait Hinata. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et lentement elle lui chuchota :

- Je veux tout partager avec toi. Tes peines, tes angoisses, tes joies, ta colère, ton amour… Tout.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un instant elle jurerait avoir vu dans les yeux d'Itachi de la surprise.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à cela ? demanda-t-il.

Hinata rougit malgré elle et caressa délicatement la joue d'Itachi.

- Parce que je t'aime… à en mourir.


	6. Chapter 6

Son regard s'écarquilla. Il sembla surpris par cette phrase. Non il ne semblait pas, il l'était. Il la fixa les yeux ouverts tandis qu'Hinata baissa son visage, tout embarrassée.

- Euh… oublie… je n'ai rien dit.

- Non.

Hinata arrêta de se masser la nuque et releva lentement son visage. Les sourcils froncés, elle le questionna d'un regard perdu. Le visage d'Itachi prit des traits graves et il murmura.

- Redis-le.

- Que veux-tu que je redise ? Je ne te comprends pas…

Il resta silencieux et elle se maudit de ne pas le comprendre.

Un instant de mutisme passé, Hinata hoqueta et rougit fortement. Elle venait de comprendre. Elle leva son regard, Itachi avait les yeux rivés sur sa droite alors elle posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle croisa son regard sombre et elle sourit. Toujours rougissante.

- Je t'aime… c'est ce que tu voulais entendre ?

Il n'eut pas de sourire mais il acquiesça. Un sourire flotta sur le visage d'Hinata. Elle fixa un instant le regard d'Itachi mais elle se sentit désarmer.

- Je… balbutia-t-elle.

Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Une soudaine peur crispa touts ses membres. Elle avait envie d'exprimer tout ce que contenait son cœur. Elle se sentit maladroite mais elle se lança.

- J'en suis certaine maintenant, fortement certaine de ce que j'avance. Je ressens quelque chose de si grand pour toi. Jamais je n'avais senti un sentiment si puissant, si brûlant et doux à la foi… j'imagine que ce n'est pas seulement un sentiment quelconque mais plus que cela…

Ses yeux blancs et légèrement violacés se couvrirent de larmes.

- Ton image, ta voix, ton regard me hantent. Ce sentiment me brûle de l'intérieur, me consume. Je crois alors que oui, je peux te dire ses mots alors. Je ressens de l'amour pour toi...et je ne peux pas nier et combattre ce sentiment. Cela est incontestable, je t'aime… murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime, Itachi. Je t'aime…

Soudain, elle explosa en pleurs. Les mains cachant son visage, elle sanglota.

- Mais je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je sais que mon amour pour toi n'est que vain ! Nous sommes des ninjas ! Mais pas du même camp ! Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha et toi, tu es un ninja déserteur de Konoha ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de vivre cette histoire, cet amour ! Cela nous est interdit ! Je sais qu'un jour je te perdrai ! Que je le veuille ou non, je te perdrai ! Je ne peux pas me battre pour nous ! Notre relation est vaine ! Vaine ! Mais je t'aime, je t'aime Itachi. Je vais en souffrir plus tard, j'en suis sûre…mais je t'aime ! Et je ne peux pas effacer ce que je ressens…

Les mots d'Hinata avaient atteint le cœur d'Itachi. Lui aussi était consumé, perdu, faibli par cet amour. Impensable. Car jamais il n'aurait imaginé ressentir un tel sentiment. Jamais. Il n'était plus Itachi Uchiha au cœur soi-disant cruel. Mais un autre Itachi plein de passion. Peut-être le vrai d'ailleurs…mais leur amour n'était pas vain.

Hinata était son unique soutien. Son seul pilier. Elle faisait battre son cœur normalement. Comme tout autre être humain. Il ne perdait pas son humanité avec elle. Elle l'aidait, le comprenait par moments et surtout l'aimait. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas reçu d'amour ? Depuis la mort de son clan, de ses parents. Son frère et son village le haïssaient. Personne ne l'aimait.

Mais Hinata c'était tout le contraire. Elle l'aimait, l'acceptait avec tous ses fautes. Elle lui permettait d'avancer et d'arrêter de se considérer comme un traître. Comme un monstre. Avec elle, il sentait comme une personne ordinaire et non pas un renégat.

Il avait besoin d'elle. Comme un homme a besoin d'air pour vivre. Besoin d'elle pour avancer et besoin de son amour pour continuer tenir. Et ne pas se laisser ronger par son passé.

Aucun mot ne pouvait peindre l'amour qu'il portait pour Hinata…même un "je t'aime". Ces trois syllabes étaient bien trop faibles pour lui.

Hinata sentit des bras l'entourer. Des bras maladroits mais réconfortants. Un timide soupir s'extirpa de ses lèvres.

- Itachi… ?

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et s'accrocha à son chandail. Elle sentit un large tissu l'envelopper. La cape de l'Akatsuki la couvrait. À présent. Le cœur d'Itachi battait fort contre sa poitrine, Hinata le sentit et se cramponna davantage à lui.

- Oublions qui nous sommes ce soir, décida-t-il.

Elle leva son visage, rencontra le regard noir d'Itachi.

- Oui, tu as raison, au moins une fois.

Son regard blanc manifestait sa soif. Itachi le remarqua…et l'embrassa sans retenue. Maintenant une chaleur brûlante parcourait leurs corps. Bientôt leurs corps s'embraseront. Embrasés par leur passion.

- … Tu es tout ce que j'ai, dit-il entre deux fougueux baisers.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata était dans ses bras, et contemplait le plafond au-dessus d'elle. Itachi s'était adossé contre le mur et dormait. Elle serrait contre elle, une de ses mains et pensait.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et frissonna. Étrangement…elle sentit les bras d'Itachi se resserrer sur elle.

Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte…

Un sourire mangea ses lèvres, rougies et gonflées par les baisers passionnés de son amant. Elle passa un de ses doigts dessus et rougit.

Elle se tourna et observa Itachi. Elle le trouvait si beau et si adorable ainsi. Elle s'approcha doucement vers lui et effleura son visage. Ses traits fins et si bien ciselés. Soudain elle repensa à ces images qui pénétraient dans son esprit.

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle avait encore cette douleur qui rongeait son cœur. Cette douleur qu'Itachi portait et qu'elle partageait maintenant.

Elle retira ses doigts de son visage à lui, et songea alors.

"Pourquoi ne dit-il pas la vérité à Sasuke…? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, s'il expliquait à Sasuke, peut-être qu'il comprendrait !"

Elle leva son regard vers Itachi et soupira.

"Je voudrais tellement l'aider seulement je ne peux rien faire, à part l'épauler…et l'aider à oublier tout ce cauchemar…"

Elle essuya ses larmes négligemment et le scruta méticuleusement.

- Dis moi ce que je peux faire ou t'apporter pour que tu ailles mieux ?

Il dormait alors comment pouvait-il répondre. Elle secoua sa tête, ébouriffa ses cheveux et se leva. S'étirant les bras, elle quitta la pièce et visita la maison. La salle de bain, les deux autres chambres et le salon…

Une table était présente au milieu et quatre chaises l'entouraient. La table était poussiéreuse comme la maison d'ailleurs. Elle alla dans la cuisine, fouilla dans les placards et découvrit de la vaisselle. Elle sourit, une idée immergea dans sa tête…

Elle passa son regard sur son côté et trouva des serviettes propres et des balais dans un coin. Un sourire plus large s'étendit sur son visage, elle bondit vers eux, prit le balai et agita une serviette le temps que la poussière sorte.

"C'est suffisant… on verra par la suite !"

Le balai entre ses mains, elle s'activa à balayer pratiquement toutes les pièces, le temps qu'Itachi se réveille. Elle brossa les meubles encore présents. Lorsqu'elle termina, la maison était plus propre, elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser aérer les pièces sauf celle où Itachi dormait.

Reposant, les instruments de ménages à leur place, Hinata se dirigea dans le salon. Elle marcha lentement et tira sa chaise, s'installa et s'accouda à la table.

Observant la pièce, elle s'imagina sortir de l'encadrement avec un plat. Itachi assis jouant avec leur bébé, ce dernier posé sur ses genoux frappant contre ses mains joyeusement. Une scène tant attendrissante.

…Un enfant ? Elle désirait tant en avoir. Un enfant et mari qu'elle choiera avec tout l'amour du monde. Une famille comme toute femme souhaitait avoir dans sa vie. Mais avec Itachi ce n'était qu'un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Malheureusement.

"Si seulement…cela était possible…"

Elle soupira, se leva et repartit dans la chambre où Itachi était. Hinata passa une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et s'accroupit vers lui. Il dormait encore, un doux sourire se forma sur ses traits.

"Ça ne doit pas être confortable pour lui… dormant ainsi…"

Hinata hésita longuement mais finit par le faire…elle s'installa à ses côtés, et doucement elle posa la tête d'Itachi sur ses cuisses.

Elle soupira en remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Caressant machinalement les cheveux sombres d'Itachi, son esprit resongea et elle contempla Itachi.

- J'espère que l'idée que j'ai eue te plaira…

* * *

Une suite vous plaira ? J'attends impatiemment des réactions de votre part, c'est toujours bon et motivant ! Voilà, j'ai envoyé deux chapitres pour aujourd'hui ! À bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Itachi entrouvrit son regard et tomba sur Hinata. Elle avait un tendre sourire sur son visage et ses yeux pétillaient d'amour. Un instant il avait cru revoir sa mère. Il lui semblait qu'elle ressemblait assez à sa mère, seulement Hinata avait les yeux nacrés et sa mère les yeux sombres.

Il leva sa main et caressa la joue rouge d'Hinata. Gênée, elle détourna son regard tandis qu'Itachi esquissa narquoisement un sourire. Il posa alors sa main sur la joue et tourna le visage d'Hinata devant lui.

- Tu ressembles à ma mère.

- Vrai… vraiment ? s'étonna Hinata.

Les yeux maintenant plissés, Itachi glissa sa main vers sa nuque et l'entra dans la longue chevelure sombre d'Hinata.

- Hmm…

Maintenant il enroula une mèche autour de son index et s'amusa avec, le temps qu'Hinata le contemplait.

- On a encore du temps devant nous… ou tu dois partir ? Il fait encore noir à l'extérieur… demanda-t-elle.

- C'est moi qui devrait te demander cela, tu ne crains pas en rester encore ici ?

- Je… non je préfère encore rester à tes côtés, je trouverai quelque chose pour me justifier. Et puis je crois que personne n'a remarqué mon absence.

- Je vois.

Elle respira fortement.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander…?

- Hmm… je t'écoute… murmura Itachi de sa voix rauque.

- J'ai découvert qu'il y avait encore de la vaisselle en fouillant les placards de la cuisine, et j'ai pensé à quelque chose…

Itachi continua de jouer avec sa mèche et fronça ses sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je me suis dis que l'on pourrait faire de cet endroit notre… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il avait compris mais feignit le contraire. Il remua alors sa tête.

- Je sais que tu as compris, soupira-t-elle.

Itachi rit légèrement.

- C'est vrai. Nous viendrons ici lorsque pour nous retrouver.

Hinata sourit.

- Alors j'essaierai d'acheter quelques trucs pour l'aménager et peut-être… que l'on pourrait dîner ensemble aussi. Non ?

- Je t'aiderai alors.

- Itachi ? Que vas-tu faire maintenant… au sujet de notre venue ici ?

L'expression d'Itachi devint grave et il se posa en tailleur devant son amante.

- J'y ai réfléchi, je vais prier pour leurs âmes.

Hinata inclina son visage sur le côté et interrogea :

- Où donc ?

- Nous avons un temple dans notre quartier, nommé le temple Tengu.

- Je peux… y entrer ?

- Tu viendras avec moi mais tu dois n'en parler à personne. C'est un lieu qui ne peut être accédé que par des Uchiha.

-… D'accord.

**…**

Ils entrèrent dans le temple et le Uchiha s'approcha de l'autel. Il alluma les flambeaux autour de la stèle et sur le mur face à eux, deux éventails du clan Uchiha étaient peints.

Hinata marchait lentement vers l'autel tandis qu'Itachi s'installait devant. Elle observait autour d'elle avec une lueur de peur dans ses yeux. Elle le trouvait sombre et… mystérieux. Itachi l'appela et elle vint s'asseoir derrière lui.

Il entama alors sa prière durant de longues minutes tandis qu'Hinata baissa son regard et eut l'image de Sasuke devant ses yeux...

"Si seulement il savait combien son frère regretter ses actes."

**…**

- Le jour se lève… lança Itachi en jetant un œil vers le ciel.

Ils étaient sortis du temple et étaient maintenant devant les portes du quartier. Hinata leva son regard et vit le soleil apparaître, elle acquiesça et soupira.

- Je dois rentrer alors. Tu n'auras pas de problème avec l'Akatsuki ?

- Tu n'as rien à craindre pour moi.

- Nous… nous reverrons ce soir ? demanda-t-elle Hinata, déjà impatiente.

- Cela dépendra, si l'on ne m'attribue pas de mission. Pour toi aussi je suppose ?

- Oui, j'avais complètement oublié ce détail, soupira-t-elle en se frappant le front.

Le Uchiha eut un sourire.

- Rentre bien, Hinata.

- Toi aussi et prends soin de toi.

Il déposa un dernier regard sur Hinata et prit son chemin. Hinata le regarda se fondre dans la verdure.

Elle tourna ses talons, à son tour, et disparut elle aussi dans les feuillages.

**…**

En arrivant devant le manoir des Hyûga, Hinata scruta avec son byakugan les alentours. Personne, en vue. Elle franchit alors les grandes portes du portail et courut à l'arrière de la grande demeure, pour pouvoir accéder à sa terrasse.

"Ça va être assez facile."

Elle voulut grimper seulement…une main la retint. Aussitôt son cœur frappa fortement contre sa poitrine et elle se tourna vivement, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Je t'ai fait peur, hein ? Avoue ? J'ai senti ton pouls s'accélérer aussitôt !

Hinata soupira et retira sa main de la poigne de sa sœur.

"J'ai eu chaud, ce n'est qu'elle."

- Tu étais où toute la nuit ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas… bredouilla-t-elle, gênée.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas dire ça à père !

Hinata roula les yeux vers le ciel et soupira.

- Tu me crois suicidaire pour que je lui dise ceci ?

- Prends pas tes grands airs. T'es... comment dire... dans la merde ? s'interrogea Hanabi. Père est en colère comme jamais parce que tu as découché ! Ameru l'a remarqué vers deux heures du mat' et l'a dit à père ! Elle était vachement inquiète qu'elle n'a pas pu se taire !

- Oh, non, je croyais que personne ne remarquerait mon absence !

- Tu veux savoir ? La maison entière a été réveillée par les cris de père.

- Oh non... merde !

- Oh ça tu peux le dire, il était à deux doigts d'envoyer un groupe te rechercher mais je l'ai convaincu le contraire.

- Vraiment ? Tu.. tu as fais ça, pour moi ? demanda Hinata, intriguée et étonnée.

- Comme tu dois l'imaginer ce n'est pas gratuit, je compte sur toi pour qu'un jour, c'est toi qui me couvre. Bref, il m'a alors demandé si je t'avais vu sortir…

Hinata prit sa sœur par ses épaules et la secoua.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? s'agita l'aînée.

Hanabi se détacha de l'emprise de sa sœur et murmura.

- J'ai menti ! Je n'allais pas te faire couler, bref j'ai raconté que nous nous sommes disputées et qu'au final tu as voulu prendre de l'air pour évacuer ta colère et voilà !

- Il t'a cru ?

Hanabi hocha fièrement sa tête.

- Oh merci ! s'écria Hinata en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu portes un parfum… pas le tien…

Hanabi renifla sa sœur.

- M... mais tu sens le parfum d'un mec ?

Hinata posa brutalement sa main sur la bouche de sa sœur et l'intima de se taire.

- Chuuut ! Personne ne doit le savoir ni même toi, d'ailleurs.

- MAIS-ALORS-TU-ÉTAIS-AVEC-UN-GARS ? JE-REVE ? TOI ?

Hinata retira sa main et souffla.

- Oui j'étais avec un homme mais tu dois en parler à personne. Personne ! Et ! Et tu connaîtras son nom lorsque le temps le décidera ! Mais pas maintenant ! C'est trop compliqué !

Elle tourna ses talons et marcha. Hanabi passa devant elle et se pencha lentement vers elle et murmura.

- Naruto ?

Le nez d'Hinata se plissa.

- Non, et pourquoi Naruto d'abord ?

Hanabi croisa ses bras et eut mine de réfléchir.

- J'sais pas…. Tu as l'air de l'aimer ?

- Admirer ! Ce n'est pas pareil, je l'admire ! Admirer et aimer ce sont des mots bien différents et qui n'ont pas le même sens !

- T'as pas tort ! Mais c'est quoi son nom alors ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Allez, au moins un petit indice ! Un tout petit ! supplia-t-elle.

- N'essaye pas, je ne dirai rien….pour ma sauvegarde.

- Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? Serais-tu en train de trahir tes siens pour un charmant homme ? demanda la petite Hyûga, en prenant un air faussement intrigué.

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement tandis que sa petite sœur scrutait son regard. Soudain, Hanabi explosa de rire. Hinata finit par secouer sa tête.

- Mais je plaisantais. Je sais que tu ne nous feras jamais une chose pareille ! En plus bientôt père cédera sa place pour que prenne la relève. T'imagines ? Tu prendras la place de père ? Oh mon Dieu, je vois déjà la pile de boulot que tu auras ! Je te plains d'avance, grande sœur !

Hanabi avança tandis qu'Hinata s'arrêta, posa sa main sur ses lèvres et chuchota pour elle-même.

- Suis-je en train de trahir mes miens ?

- Au fait, n'oublie pas de faire semblant de m'en vouloir ! Comme ça père ne doutera pas que je l'aie menti !

Hinata ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était totalement perdue.

* * *

Je remercie ce qui me lisent et commentent mon histoire ! Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas !


End file.
